


Portal Gloves And Stockings

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation Kink, Anal, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Inside, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Amputation, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Literary Lewdness, Living Sex Toy, Living Together, M/M, Original Fiction, Porn With Plot, Portals, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Technological Kink, big dick, femboy, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Here's a fic I wrote based on a writing prompt by @sweetcheekstv on Twitter. I kind of forgot that the prompt said that the arms and legs were supposed to be sent to a different dimension, but this could be like the early stages of a tech that would become more popular in the future. I hope that you all still find it enjoyable despite my little goof. ^_^Word Count: 4,520





	Portal Gloves And Stockings

The muffled sound of EDM music was coming from a pair of headphones as Trevor walked back into his room. Sitting down in his high-backed gaming chair he twirled around on the spot once before grabbing the headphones and putting them around his neck. He then grabbed his tablet pen as he tried to remember where he left off before going to the bathroom. He clicked through several tabs and layers before finally remembering where he was. He was just about to slip on his headphones and lose himself in his work again when he heard the door to his apartment open. 

“Scott?” he asked loudly. “Is that you?” 

A deeper voice came from the other room. “Yeah. Hey, Trev, are you busy?”

Trevor took the headphones from around his neck and hung them back on their hook before getting up and walking out of his room. 

As he walked down the narrow hallway Trevor answered his roommate. “Nah, man. I was just working on some stuff but it’s not due until a couple of weeks from now.” 

“Awesome. I had something I wanted to run by you.”

Scott was about the same age as Trevor, but unlike Trevor he regularly went to the gym to keep himself fit. Conversely, Trevor stayed inside a lot and had a much smaller build. He had however started doing squats a few months back after hearing that they could make his butt bigger and more firm. 

Trevor stepped over to their small kitchen table where Scott had placed a metal briefcase. “What’s this?” he asked. 

A grin spread across Scott’s face as he unfastened the latches and opened the case. “These are prototypes for a new portal-based glove and stocking set that I’ve been developing. I haven't settled on a name for it yet, but I’m thinking of something to do with the word extremity.” 

Trevor looked into the case and saw what looked like thigh-high pink socks and long gloves that could easily reach the middle of his upper arm. He noticed that each of the gloves and socks had a metal ring around the end of them, and it looked like they could be adjusted to fit the wearer.

“They look cool, Scotty, but why did you need to talk to me about them?” Trevor reached his hand down and felt the fabric. It was strange, it was as soft as cotton, but has a resilience like rubber. 

Scott gave a slightly embarrassed grin. “Well, I was kind of hoping you would model them for me… I mean, I know you like getting dressed up and none of the other guys at the lab are my type so I was hoping you’d be a pal and help me out.”

Trevor have Scott a suspicious glance and asked, “What’s in it for me…?”

Scott had to hold himself back from saying, “My big ol’ dick.” and instead said, “My undying love and affection. As well as the chance to experience something that few people in this world have ever experience.”

Trevor thought about it for a second and said, “Yeeeahh… no.” He turned and started walking down the hallway back to his room. “Try again when you have a more tangible payout in mind.” Without turning around he flipped Scott the bird and continued towards his room.

Scott thought as quickly as he could. He had been working up the courage to do this for weeks now. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip through his fingers. “Alright, fine.” he said. 

Trevor stopped in his tracks and turned around, crossing his arms. “‘Fine’ what?” 

“If you help me with this then I promise to take you out to Louie’s for dinner this weekend.”

Trevor took a few steps back towards Scott. “And you’ll let me order extra garlic bread?”

“Enough to cover the table.”

Trevor took another couple of steps. “What about wine instead of soda?”

“We’ll order a whole bottle.”

Trevor was hesitant but he made the final steps towards Scott before pressing his fingertips against the other’s pecs. “One last thing~”

Scott was starting to blush a bit from how close Trevor suddenly was. “Name it.” 

Trevor looked into his roommates eyes and said, “I want this to be a proper date, not a night out as bros. That means we both get dressed up for it and we go out as a couple. Deal?”

Scott smiled and blushed at the idea. “D-deal.”

Trevor stood on his tiptoes and kissed Scott lightly on the lips before saying, “Don’t worry, big boy. I’ll play the part of the girlfriend… this time~”

Scott blushed scarlet. He wasn’t used to Trevor being this forward, but he didn’t dislike it. Trevor smirked and giggled before turning his attention back to the gloves and stockings. 

“So what exactly do these things do?”

Scott took a second to compose himself before leaning over the briefcase and picking up one of the ringed ends. “Well, you stick your arms and legs in these just like you would a regular pair of gloves and thigh-highs. Then, you pull these tabs here,” He pointed out some small rubber tabs. “and they will shrink to fit your arms and legs.” 

Trevor picked up one of the gloves asked, “Okay, but what does it dooooo?” 

Scott hesitated a bit and said, “Well, when you press this button the rings turn on and… separate.”

Trevor’s eyes widened. “Separate!? Like, they separate your arms and legs from your body!?” 

“Alright, calm down.” Scot said. “It’s not dangerous.” He grabbed the glove from Trevor and slipped his arm into it until it was a bright pink all the way up to the middle of his bicep. “I’ve tried it on myself plenty of times in the lab. Watch.” He pulled the adjustment tab, and then pressed the button that he had indicated earlier. There was a low hum and after a few seconds Scott reached up with his ungloved hand and pulled his own arm off. 

Trevor exclaimed in surprise! “Ah! What the fuck!?”

“‘Tis but a scratch.”

“A scratch!? Your arm’s off!”

“No it isn’t.”

“Then what’s that, then!?” Trevor asked pointing to the pink appendage. 

“I’ve had worse.” Scott said shrugging his uneven shoulders.

“You lie!” 

“Look.” said Scott “It’s perfectly fine. Here.” He offered the unattached arm to Trevor. “Look at the end that should be severed. Do you see the cyan light coming from it?” He then turned his body so that his stump could be seen easier. “And there’s a magenta light coming from this part.”

Trevor looked at the arm and the stump and smiled wearily. “This is so weird, man.” Scott took his arm back from his friend and said, “No, dude. The weird part is this.” After speaking those words, Scott’s severed arm began to move on its own. Trevor backed away from the table in surprise. “Cool your jets.” Scott demanded. “It’s weird, but even with the arm not being attached I can still move it as if it was. I’m still trying to figure that part out, but it doesn’t hurt, and like this I bet I’d never have to ask you to hand me the remote again. Haha.”

Trevor was clearly trying to process all of this. He’d seen how portal technology worked before, on television and internet videos, but he’d never interacted with the tech up close. He watched as Scott reattached his arm and then moved it as if it had never been off in the first place. 

“Wait a minute… How is your arm staying on? I thought since the portals separated it from the rest of your body that it would just fall off if you weren’t holding onto it.” 

Scott rolled his eyes and said. “Don’t worry about that, man. The way the portal coupler is designed it has a release mechanism that can tell when you’re trying to uncouple the arm.” He pressed the power button on the metal band and the low hum dimmed and vanished. He then pulled the glove off, revealing a completely undamaged arm. 

“Wow…” Trevor exclaimed. 

“Indeed.” Scott replied. “So are you good with trying them on now?”

Trevor thought for a bit and said, “Well, based on your demo, I can’t see any harm in it.” He started to pick up the gloves and put them on when Scott put his hand on his arm. Trevor looked up at him, confused. 

Scott was blushing a bit now and took a deep breath before saying, “Um… Actually, I was kind of hoping you’d dress up for this… You know, like with makeup and a skirt to match the gloves…”

Trevor grinned mischievously and then teased his roommate saying, “Oh~ Looks like you had some other reasons for wanting me to be your test subject~” 

Scott couldn’t answer him. 

Trevor looked back at the gloves and stocking and asked, “Dude… do you have an amputation fetish???”

Scott’s eyes went wide and his face flushed crimson. He then stood up and reached for the briefcase, saying, “Look, you don’t have to-“

Trevor snatched the case off of the table before Scott could reach it. He then did a twirl with the case in his arms before saying, “Hey, I never said I wasn’t into it. I just didn’t think you were that kinky~” He kissed Scott on the cheek and said “Just sit on the couch and give me a bit to get ready. I’m down for this, but it’ll cost you an extra bottle of wine at Louie’s this weekend~” Trevor then gave Scott a wink and headed into his bedroom with the briefcase cradled in his arms. 

Scott finally allowed himself to breathe and felt like he was going to collapse. He made his ways to the small couch that he and Trevor both pitched in to get and finally let himself relax a little. 

It was nearly an hour before Scott heard a knock on the wall and saw a pink-clad leg stick out from the hallway. Trevor followed up his entrance with a sensual dance that used the wall as a prop. It never failed to amaze Scott just how feminine his roommate could look after putting on the proper clothes and makeup. Trevor truly had all the right curves in all the right places. 

“So~ How did you want to do this, big boy~?”

Scott started off by feeling up Trevor’s petite frame. Hi ran his hands over the other’s skin-tight t-shirt, using his thumbs to tease his roommates nipples once he got to his chest. Trevor let out a light moan. His nipples were one of his weak spots and Scott knew it. 

Scott then pulled the smaller man onto his lap so their hips could grind against each other. He buried his face in Trevor’s neck and breathed in the scent of his perfume. He was getting hard in his jeans, and he could tell that Trevor was getting excited as well by the way his skirt began to rise. 

Trevor rubbed his glove-covered hands over Scott’s chest before letting his fingers trail down to his waistband. Slipping his thumbs under his roommates t-shirt Trevor lifted it off of him in one smooth motion. He then reached down and rubbed the bulge that had formed in Scott’s jeans. “Seems like someone’s getting excited~”

Scott’s cheeks flushed. He moved his hands over Trevor’s shoulders and as his hands brushed down the smaller man’s arms he pressed the buttons on each of the gloves to activate them. 

“Oh~” Trevor said, hearing the low hum from the portal rings. “It looks like someone is getting a bit impatient~” 

With that bit of teasing out of the way Scott twisted Trevor’s arms and they both seamlessly popped off. Trevor fell forward and his face pressed against Scott’s pecs. 

“I’ve had enough of your teasing.” Scott said as he sat Trevor’s arms on the couch beside him. He then grabbed the smaller man’s hair and pulled him up so that he could kiss him while his painfully hard erection threatened to bust through the seams of his jeans. 

He then hooked his hands under Trevor’s armpits and picked him up. Turning around, he sat him on the couch before caressing the smaller man’s legs. He ran his fingers down his calves and along his inner thighs, pressing the buttons on the stockings and turning on their portal feature. 

The bands around Trevor’s calves gave a low hum and then Scott gently pulled each of the legs off, setting them on the couch next to Trevor’s arms. A sudden blush bloomed across the the smaller man’s face as he realized that he had no way to fight back or get away if he wanted to. He was now at the mercy of Scott’s lust and he loved it. 

Trevor watched as Scott finally unfastened his jeans and pulled his boxers down to reveal his thick cock. It was an angry, vascular looking thing that was already smeared with precum. Scott kicked his jeans to the side before running his hands up Trevor’s hips, lifting his skirt as he did so. 

Scott smirked when he saw how his roommate’s penis was sticking out of the waistline of his panties. He rubbed the leaking cock, smearing precum over the tip which glistened in the light of the room. He then grabbed his cock and began rubbing it against Trevor’s. Without any arms or legs Trevor could only watch as his dick was gently frotted by Scott. 

The larger man rubbed his dick over Trevor’s cock and balls, feeling how soft and warm they were. “God, you’re so soft~” he said with a smile. “I love the panties, but they’re starting to get in the way~” With that he slipped Trevor’s panties off of him and then grabbed both of their penises in one hand and began stroking them off together. 

Trevor moaned under Scott’s touch. He rolled his hips as best he could, trying to move in time with the stroking of his cock. The feeling of Scott’s hand and cock both rubbing over him was starting to get him close already. He could feel the way their precum mixed and coated their dicks and it wasn’t long before he tightened his abs as a stream of warm, sticky fluid erupted from his penis. 

Scott let the cum cover his fingers and gave both himself and Trevor a few more pumps with his cum covered hand. He then rocked his hips forward, letting his balls rest on Trevor’s as he stuck his cum covered fingers in the smaller man’s mouth. “Well, that’s it for the easy one~” he said with a smirk. “Now be a good girl and clean up your mess~” 

Trevor’s face felt hot as he licked his cum off of Scott’s fingers. He already knew that he loved being humiliated, but this was different from before. Having his arms and legs tied up was one thing but having them completely gone was a completely different experience. After slurping and gulping the last of his cum off Scott’s fingers Trevor leaned back against the couch, breathing heavily, his eyes filled with lust and an excitement for what was to come. 

Seeing his cleaned fingers, Scott whispered in Trevor’s ear, “You want to take this to the bedroom~?” Trevor bit his lower lip and nodded his head. 

Scott took off Trevor’s skirt and then picked him up in a big bear hug, grabbing his ass cheek for support before carrying him into his bedroom. During the walk, however, because of how he was holding him, Scott’s thick member rubbed its length over Trevor’s twitching asshole with each step. 

Scott laid Trevor face down on the bed and grabbed a small tube out of his nightstand before climbing on after him. Popping open the tube of lube, he squirted a line of it over his cock and then swirled a dollop directly onto Trevor’s pink little starburst. With one hand Scott stroked his dick, spreading the lube so that it coated his entire shaft, and with his other hand he used his thumb to slowly loosen Trevor up. Feeling the heat coming from his roommate’s throbbing hole, Scott decided to have a little fun with him. He spread both of Trevor’s ass cheeks and laid his length directly between them. He then began to hot dog the smaller man’s bouncy ass. 

Trevor moaned as Scott’s larger frame moved his own with each thrust. He could feel himself getting hard again, and the feeling of Scott’s cock slipping and sliding over his asshole made him bury his face in the blankets. He wanted Scott to hurry up and stick it in him, but he wasn’t about to beg for it. He knew that Scott would never let him live it down if he did. Instead he did his best to shake his ass, hoping that Scott would soon get the message and hurry up and fuck him. 

Scott did indeed get the message, but he was having too much fun. He had always wanted to try this, and now that he had his cock sandwiched between Trevor’s ass cheeks he was going to savor the experience as long as he could. He kept the cheeks squeezed tightly around his cocks and with the lube it easily slid back and forth. It was like he was using Trevor as his own private sex toy, but he knew this wouldn’t be enough to satisfy either of them. He kept dry humping his roommate, letting their balls squish against one another with each press forward, until Trevor’s body language betrayed his silence and his asshole was practically begging to be stretched and filled. 

Scott smirked at the site of Trevor’s lube-covered cheeks. He squirted a little more of the slippery substance onto his own cock and then pressed the tip against Trevor’s hungry hole. 

The smaller man bit down on the bed sheets as his asshole was stretched to allow Scott’s girthy appendage access. Without any arms or legs the smaller man was at the mercy of his roommate. He squealed with pleasure as Scott decided to push things and forced his pulsating cock balls deep in one go. Trevor clinched his teeth as the meaty rod stimulated his prostate and he immediately came again. 

Scott chuckled and teased, “C’mon, dude. I know you’re a quick shot, but you really need to work on your endurance.”

Trevor turned his head and looked back as best he could before shooting back, “Well, maybe next time don’t just shove your big fat dick all the way in my ass like that!” 

Scott slapped Trevor’s ass, causing a tingle to run up the latter’s back. “Back talking me isn’t going to help you any.” He pulled his hips back, sliding his cock out of Trevor until just the tip was inside. “You don’t have any arms or legs this time, so you should just sit back,” He pressed his cock back inside, slowly this time, until he was fully seated and grinding his hips. “and enjoy being my little fucknugget sex toy~” Scott felt Trevor’s ass squeeze around his cock and he could tell that the smaller man was in love with the idea, even if he didn’t say so. 

Scott spent the next few minutes slowly slipping his cock in and out of Trevor’s ass, smearing the lube all over his hips as Trevor moaned and writhed under him, desperate for more, but too proud to ask for it. After several more minutes of bump and grind, though, Scott heard a soft yet demanding whisper. 

“Hurry up and fuck me harder, you jackass…”

Scott leaned forward and put all his weight on Trevor’s back. He was slowly grinding his hips as he asked, “I’m sorry~ Did you say something~?”

He could hear Trevor groan in both pleasure and frustration before saying, “Hurry up and fuck me harder, you dick. You said you were going to make into your sex toy, but even a pocket pussy gets treated rougher than this!”

Scott then put his hands on Trevor’s shoulders and said, “Oh, you just fucked up~” He pulled his hips back and then slammed his cock into Trevor as hard as he could. The smaller man let out a yelp and said, “Hey!” 

Scott chided saying, “You wanted it rougher, now get ready for the ride of your life~” He didn’t listen to anymore of Trevor’s protests. Instead, he started fucking the smaller man without reserve. He held him in place by his shoulders while his cock worked like a piston, driving itself deeply in and out of the tight asshole and filling the room with the sound of wet slaps and pleasured moans.

The pleasure washed over Trevor in waves. The constant slamming in his ass made him tear up and caused his mascara to run, and his lipstick was already smeared from him biting the sheets. As he was fucked into the bed Trevor realized just how helpless he was. The excitement of not being able to fight back against the onslaught that his ass was receiving was starting to be more than he could bare. With each thrust Scott’s cock rampaged against his prostate, drawing out a long slow orgasm that was making him lose his mind. 

Scott, however was getting tired of being in the same position. He also felt himself approaching orgasm, and didn’t want his fun to end just yet. He let out a gruff grunt as he slowed himself down to a slow grind before pulling his length completely out of Trevor. There was a sucking pop when his cockhead was freed, and he marveled at the gaping mess that had been a cute, little pink starburst an hour earlier. After taking a few seconds to steady his breath and calm himself down, he flipped Trevor over onto his back. 

The shock of being turned over made Trevor instantly try to cover his face. There was a dull thud from the other room as his detached arms jumped off of the couch with his movement. “No!” he cried. “Don’t look!”

Scott looked down and Trevor’s messy, cock drunk face anyway and smiled. 

Trevor’s face was red from embarrassment. He tried to look away from Scott, but Scott turned his head and kissed him, smearing his lipstick and causing him to moan even more. 

When the kiss was broken Trevor looked up and said, “...jerk…”

Scott chuckled and then kissed him again before rubbing his hand down his torso. Once he got to his cock, he began stroking off the smaller man. “You know, you’re kinda pretty for a guy~” 

Trevor wanted to slug him for that, but his cock was so sensitive from cumming so much, and all he could do was groan and whimper as Scott teased his glans. 

The bigger man felt like it was about time to continue now. He leaned his back against the headboard and then pulled Trevor onto his lap. “Wh-what are you doing now…?”

Without answering him Scott lifted Trevor and positioned his cock over his asshole before lowering him and filling him with his pulsing member yet again. Scott then started kissing Trevor’s neck and smelling his hair. Trevor gasped and said, “Oh fuck~ That feels so good~”

Scott reached around and felt the bulge in Trevor’s abdomen and chuckled to himself before putting his hands on the other’s hips. Using his well toned arms, Scott then started lifted and lowering the his roommate as if he was an inflatable fuck doll. Only, this fuck doll was much better than anything store bought. An inflatable doll could never be as tight and hot as this. Plus, it couldn’t give off the cute moans that were filling Scott’s ears. 

Trevor never imagined he could feel something like this. It was better than when they were usually in this position since their legs usually kept Scott from reaching so deep. 

With the earlier stimulation it didn’t take Scott long to rise back to orgasm. He kept lifting and lowering Trevor as fast as he could, using the smaller man’s ass to stroke his cock before finally slamming him down on his lap and releasing a torrent of pent up cum inside of him. 

He bit Trevor’s neck and placed his hand on his midriff as his balls pumped a river of cum deep inside of him. Scott could feel Trevor’s abdomen swell with his seed. He kept the smaller man firmly seated on his cock until he had emptied his balls completely. He then sat back and let Trevor rest on his chest as they both tried to regain their breath. 

“That…*huff*... was amazing!” Trevor finally said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yeah…*gasp*” Scott replied. “This is definitely…*puff*...worth a night out at Louie’s…*huff*...for sure.” 

“Hey…” Trevor’s voice sounded a little timid and weary. “Turn me a little… I want to kiss you…”

Scott laughed and smiled as he said, “Dude, that’s gay.” He then grabbed Trevor’s chin and turned his head so that they could both kiss each other. A few minutes later Scott leaned Trevor forward and pulled his flaccid penis out of his ass. A stream of white fluid flowed out after it, making a sticky mess on the bed sheets. Scott spread Trevor’s ass, viewing the damage he had wrought, and let out a whistle before slapping him on the ass and saying, “Yep. That’s a hole that’s been fucked good and proper.”

Trevor rolled his eyes and said, “Ugh. You perv.” He then added “Come on and help me get my arms and legs back on.” He then looked at the bed, “And I hope you don’t think I’m cleaning that up.” 

Scott sat the smaller man in the edge of the bed and said, “Fine, fine. Just sit tight and let me go get them.” 

Trevor did his best to keep his balance on the edge of the bed. It was a lot harder without his appendages than he thought it would be, but soon enough Scott had his arms and legs reattached and he was slowly taking the gloves and stockings off. 

“Well, what did you think of them?” Scott asked once Trevor had the last sock off. 

“Well, aside from the pain in my ass, I absolutely loved it. It was sooo much better than when you tie me up or when I use a sex machine.” He looked at the clothing that was now piled in a chair and added, “Hey… do you have to take these back to the lab, or can we,” His voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper. “maybe use them again sometime…?”

Scott leaned forward and kissed his roommate on the head before saying, “I think I can work something out.” With that the two decided to sleep in Trevor’s room for the night and they each dreamed of the other and of things that could come in the future.


End file.
